1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible substrates have often been used in recent years together with the miniaturization and thinning of electronic devices. The use of flexible substrates has been achieved in a variety of fields besides the field of typical electronic devices. For example, the use of flexible substrates has been achieved in wearable devices and the like besides mobile devices such as smartphones.
Wearable devices are required to perform sensing close to the human body or to easily attach to movable parts or joints besides the wrist. The design and the like are therefore considered important, with it being important for the feeling experienced when a wearable device is worn to fit the movement of the user. Consequently, a flexible substrate is required to be provided with sufficient elasticity in addition to flexibility. A flexible substrate configured to be flexible and have an overall serpentine form is known as a conventional technology (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-135758, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-294886, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-71562, or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349002).